


The Chase, The Thrill

by sinkingblues



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Miraculous Ladybug!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkingblues/pseuds/sinkingblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miraculous Ladybug!AU. As a high school student by day and a superhero by night, Jane Foster found it a little difficult to deal with her daily life. It didn't even matter if the rich, mysterious, and undoubtedly handsome genius Loki Odinson was a little too nice to her; she had her hands full with a certain Cat Noir keeping her up at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase, The Thrill

There’s always a story meant to be told. There are people who are bursting at the seams with sentiments that claw at their conscience and nag at their souls. But the secrets that confine them are the true tales worth knowing.

Jane Foster’s secret was more than a little crush or a troubled past. Her secret involved staring down the barrel of a gun on a nightly basis and running away from men twice her size who wouldn’t hesitate to sink a knife deep into her throat. Her secret kept the city safe, and its existence kept the bloody messes at night from dripping onto her relatively normal day life.

“Imagine having to walk the streets with an eye on your back all the time,” Cat Noir pointed out to her one time when they were cleaning up the drugs mixed with drying blood on the floor of the dirty warehouse they raided earlier. “Some people would be impressed with us, yes, but the gangs, the madmen, and all the people we’ve managed to royally piss off won’t be so hesitant to jump us when they see us walking down the street in plain sight.”

“I know that. I’m just saying… it would be nice to have some recognition sometimes.” She raised her eyebrow at him. “We deserve it.”

He laughed. “Is it obvious that I’m not really from here?” he said softly with his British accent. “Is it just me or am I the only one that’s not crazy for attention here?”

She punched his arm. “Hey, I’m not crazy for attention! I just want a heroes’ day out where I can whisper to the receptionist in a fancy restaurant, _‘I’m Ladybug,’_ and they won’t look at me like I’m insane _and_ opportunistic.”

“Please don’t tell me you’ve tried that before.”

“Not yet, but I’m tempted to.” She laughs and kicks an unconscious goon’s arm out of her way. “Do we call the police already?”

Cat Noir stilled. “No. Backup’s coming, just approaching the block. Do we engage?”

“We’ve had a long night, and there’s nothing here they can salvage.” Ladybug started walking out as she sent the coordinates of the warehouse to the police chief. “Walk with me?”

Cat Noir jumped up on the nearest crate and helped her climb to the emergency staircase of the neighboring apartment building. “A little rooftop relaxation, perhaps?”

She heaved a breath as they jumped over the last ledge. “We’ve been doing this way too often, have we?”

“It’s not wrong. We just need to feel a little less ‘super’ and a little more ‘human’ every now and then.” Cat Noir leaned over the edge and watched as the gang members busted open the warehouse door and screamed at the sight of their unconscious brothers.

She stood beside him and observed his pale features with the residue light from the far-off streetlamp below. He seemed cooler recently and less open to her prodding and harmless teasing. His black mask shined proudly above his smooth skin, and Ladybug wanted to reach forward and finally bridge that gap between them, closer and closer…

But Cat Noir turned to face her and smiled softly. _Not tonight,_ his eyes said. There was never a right time. Ladybug was lethal in combat and charming in public, but when it came to their quiet moments together, those blue eyes simply chained her back.

 _Because he will never want you the way you want him,_ her inner voice would tell her. And she was proud of it. She was proud of accepting his gentle rejection each and every time she would try to reach out to the man behind the mask. She was proud of being strong enough to get back up and to channel that frustration into each punch and kick she had to throw at someone’s face. She grew numb over time.

This night was somehow more peaceful. Despite the aching in her side and the cut on Cat’s sleeve, they both came out relatively unscathed compared to their previous encounters with this certain mob. The two of them built quite a reputation in the nightlife of this neighborhood; no gang could walk safely in any street with Ladybug and Cat Noir breathing down their necks.

The sirens were coming closer. The gang inside was making quite a ruckus in panic. Cat Noir stepped back as the scene unfolded. “Time to go home?”

“Agreed.” She yawned and stretched as the police rounded up all the members that surrendered instantly. “Are we meeting tomorrow?”

“I was hoping to get some rest.” He hopped down the staircase of the other side of the building.

“Me too. Just call if anything happens!” she yelled from above as he waved goodbye at her. Somehow, he managed to slip into the shadows and sneak away from the police. The chief officer caught Ladybug’s eye from below and nodded his thanks for the tip. She smiled and backed away from the edge.

“Another day, another job well done.” She sighed. This was her everyday life now. High school student in the day, superhero at night. A little slip-up here could endanger everyone on the other side, and she wasn’t counting on it.

She sprinted back home, taking off her suit piece by piece. The glowing ladybug in the locket she wore dimmed down until she completely took off the black-spotted catsuit. Ladybug stashed the clothes into her bag and let down her hair, and Jane Foster took control of her hesitant steps in late night scene of New York’s streets.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP I wrote a few months ago, and I'm not sure if I'll ever continue it. I had the entire fic planned out in chapters, but I never got around to actually writing it. Tell me if you'd like to read more :)


End file.
